


Living Quarters

by jujubiest



Series: PoI Ficlets [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Gen, John's apartment, Many Happy Returns, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold surveys the apartment with a critical eye. He takes in each detail one by one, holding them up for mental scrutiny against everything he knows about his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before "Many Happy Returns." Missing scene-type piece. Mostly because I noticed a few interesting things about Reese's apartment.

Harold surveys the apartment with a critical eye, one last time. He takes in each detail one by one, holding them up for mental scrutiny against everything he knows about his partner.

It’s open, airy, sparsely furnished. He’d had to weigh the pros and cons there: little cover versus few places for an assailant to conceal themselves. At last he’d decided on a lack of concealment; he wanted John to be able to come home and know, in a matter of moments, that his space was clear.

One entire wall of the place is windows, overlooking the park where John likes to play chess with his old friend. Harold had dithered a bit about that one, too. He imagines John wouldn’t like the idea of something so wide open and visible. But then he’d remembered John’s current accommodations, the way they looked for all the world like an underground bunker. He decided to compromise with a set of automated blackout blinds for each of the windows.

Most of the interior walls are bare brick, and the floors are gleaming wood. The high ceilings contribute further to the feeling of openness and fresh air.

The furniture is eclectic and minimal, a mix of sturdy dark woods, rich leather, and paler, more delicate pieces. There is a large, comfortable bed, placed strategically against a brick wall with an unobstructed view of the rest of the apartment, including the closet and the door to the bathroom. There are a couch and coffee table, a small dining table with a few tidy little matching chairs, and a fully-stocked and equipped kitchen area.

He tries to imagine John standing behind the island counter with his sleeves rolled up and a spatula in hand, and finds he can’t conjure the image. Perhaps one day he will be invited over to see it for himself.

He looks down at the little box in his hands. He wants a place for John that is his only, a place he feels safe. Or at least as safe as he's ever going to feel. One of Harold's many covers owns the entire building, so it wasn’t hard to convince the super that this room was never to be entered or disturbed in any way, unless at the explicit invitation of the new tenant.

He smiles, and slips the box into the pocket of his coat.


End file.
